<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heart Lives On Drabbles by Fangirlforlife1457</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957614">The Heart Lives On Drabbles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlforlife1457/pseuds/Fangirlforlife1457'>Fangirlforlife1457</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Animaniacs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Sibling Fluff, Sibling Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:28:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>442</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23957614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlforlife1457/pseuds/Fangirlforlife1457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-Shots that take place before THLO(The Heart Lives On). If you have not read the original story some of these one-shots will not make sense. So If you'd like please go check it out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dot Warner &amp; Wakko Warner &amp; Yakko Warner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Heart Lives On Drabbles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While, I work on THLO (The Heart Lives On) I thought it would be a fun idea to make some small one shots before The Heart Lives On took place. If you haven’t read THLO then some of these one shots won’t make sense. So if you’d like please go check it out. So I hope you enjoy! (Also this particle one shot takes place two years before Yakko’s death.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>XXX</em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dot shot up in bed, her heart was pounding against her chest. She was sweating profusely the sweat strong enough to soak her gloves. She licked her dry lips and wearily glanced at where she was to see that she was truly in reality and not in hell. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she saw that she was in her room at the water tower with her bright pink fuzzy blanket draped over her. Seeing that she in the watertower put her at ease and let out a shaky breath of belief. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>However, Something still felt off. The youngest warner still felt frightened and felt like she needed reassurance to know that she was safe. That her brothers were </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe</span>
  </em>
  <span>.She pulled off her blanket and with shaking legs made her way towards her bedroom door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her hand grabbed the door knob and slowly opened it. Then, making her way into the hallway. Her feet padded down the hall with the fabric bouncing and hitting her knees as she walked. Dot stopped at Wakko’s room first, quietly opening the door. She peeked in to see that Wakko was fast asleep in his bed. She nodded to herself,closing the door before moving to the room a bit further down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Though, When the youngest warner got to this door for some reason she hesitated. Honestly, she couldn’t tell you why she just did. Maybe, it was the fact that her eldest brother was a light sleeper unlike the middle child who slept like the dead. She eventually started to open the door though what she hadn’t expected was her eldest brother standing there. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She nearly jumped out of her skin and would’ve done so literary if not for her weariness. For, some reason Yakko seemed to just know why she was there. Without a word he raised an eyebrow at Dot. Dot just seemed to understand what he was about to ask before he asked it. Again, she didn’t know why- Freaky sibling thing. Though honestly who really knew? She just nodded before he could even ask. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Silently, he picked her up, placing her on his hip walking towards his bed. He then placed her in his bed and crawled in next to her. Pulling up the blankets over both of them. He gently nuzzled her nose with his and pressed his lips to her forehead. Somehow, even though not a word was said throughout this night. Yakko put her at ease and she shortly slipped back into the world of dreams with a smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Knowing that, her brothers weren’t going </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere anytime soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>XXX</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is so short. But, I wanted it that way for a reason this time. Yay! Also I tried something a little new and tried to convey emotion without any dialogue whatsoever. Let me know how I did with it. Thank you for reading. I hope to see you again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>